FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a treatment for myocardial infarction and blood clots within a patient, and more specifically to a therapy which enhances clot lysis comprising administering to a patient an antibody directed to .alpha.2-antiplasmin crosslinked to fibrin (.alpha.2AP-Fx) which does not inhibit plasma .alpha.2-antiplasmin (.alpha.2AP). The invention also relates to a treatment for enhancing clot lysis comprising administering an antibody directed toward .alpha.2-antiplasmin crosslinked to fibrin which does not inhibit plasma .alpha.2AP together with a thrombolytic agent.